


Dinners With A Little Bit Of Damage

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: A bit bad, Christmas, Christmas Dinners, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Short, damage, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: It's always something crazy when the whole crew gets together. Even for something as simple as dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfire28j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire28j/gifts).



> Took 3 weeks to think of this crap, but I'll be happy if it made someone out there happy, so, comment and tell me what you think of this...thing.
> 
> It might not make sense but, that's my Style! (sorry, I'm obsessed with 'Theme of King J.J, I won't say where it came from cause I know you all know the song)

It was one of the strangest Christmas dinners in history. 

That was the first thing Sanji and Zoro thought when they arrived at Law’s house on Christmas day, the house was a complete ruckus and all the people who were supposed to join them hadn’t arrived yet.

Sanji had graciously offered to cook the Christmas dinner, which neither Kid or Law refused, they had both eaten Sanji’s food and had never wanted anyone else cooking to hit their tongue.

Separating from his lover, Sanji went to the coat rack by the door and hung up his coat before walking back to the tanned man and telling him to go keep Luffy and Usopp in check as he went to begin preparing dinner.

He walked away from the green-haired man and went to Law’s and Kid’s kitchen, still getting surprised at the sheer size of the room. He stared lovingly at the stainless steel cooker and the marble counters, he had come to find out that the two male’s hosting the Christmas dinner that year were richer than most people, with Law’s job as a well known surgeon and Kid as a world-record racer.

He -reluctantly- looked awy from the beautiful kitchen and went to the fridge, opening it and taking out the things he’d need for the dinner. He set them all on the marble counter and began cooking, turning the oven on and moving happily about the kitchen, getting the necessary items for the food not knowing the peril that his boyfriend was in.

Zoro was getting worried for the safety of the surgeon’s house. He had tried to get Luffy to calm down and do something less destructive to another person’s house but it had failed, terribly.

The dark-haired had actually listened in the beginning, til his eyes landed on one of the photographs that had Kid standing next to his well-known red bike which led to the dark-haired running to the red haired male and asking him to show him how to ride a bike which then led to the two going outside  -with Usopp following close behind-, and Kid demonstrated how to ride a bike to a shiny-eyed Luffy and Usopp. 

All hell broke loose when Kid climbed off his bike and beckoned the dark-haired male to climb on and try driving. Luffy floored the gas too much and ended up being thrown off the bike, the bike then began driving straight at an arriving Robin and Franky, who grabbed the dark-haired woman by the hand and raised her high in the air saving her from the wild bike that charged directly to the neighboring house and -amazingly- _broke through the gate and rode up_ the few steps up to the door and broke the door down before falling down in the entrance way of the house.

Everyone stared in shock and amazement at the damage the bike did, Kid recovering first and going to Luffy and smacking him over the head, calling him an idiot before running to the neighbor house and mumbling how Law would kill him. 

Franky put Robin back down, the woman patting her husband on the chest as thank you before walking to Kid’s house and entering, closing the door softly behind her. Franky cursed as well and followed Kid into the damaged house, yelling on how bad of a driver, he was soon followed by a fearful Usopp and a excited Luffy wanting to see how much damage the bike did. 

Zoro sighed and placed a hand over his eyes, squeezing his eyes tightly before opening them and sighing once more and following everyone else to the damaged house, sighing when he saw how damaged the door and the front gate was. He climbed up the steps to the house, entering to find Kid saying to a blonde male with long hair and bangs that he’d pay for the damages done to the house only to be interrupted by Franky saying that he’d fix the house, with no charge to the redhead or Luffy.

Zoro was sure it would end there, Franky would come over the following day and fix the house and gate but he was very wrong.

“I have an idea! As an apology for breaking your door down, why don’t you guys come over and have dinner with us?“ Luffy suggested excitedly, a hand raised in the air with a cheeky smile on his lips.

The blonde male looked to the small dark-haired male by his side and asked, “Do you want to go?”

The dark haired male kept silent before whispering something no one could make out. The blonde nodded his head and said to Luffy, “Okay.”

Luffy whooped loudly, bounding over to the two males and sticking his hand out for a handshake, saying with a wide smile on his lips, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy, what’s your name?”

The blonde -from what Zoro could tell from his body language- was surprised by Luffy’s actions for a moment before placing his hand in Luffy’s and shaking it, introducing himself and the small male beside him, “I’m Killer and this is Penguin, my boyfriend.”

The dark haired -Penguin, Zoro’s mind helpfully supplied- blushed at Killer’s introduction of him but raised a hand in greeting, his hat with the same initials as his name in bold, black letters moving slightly, allowing Zoro to get a glimpse of his face.

Killer let go of Luffy’s hand and said, “Let us go and change out of our night clothing,” before climbing the stairs to what Zoro presumed was the bedroom to go change.

Usopp was strangely silent during the exchange but begun speaking in a soft voice when the two males went up the stairs. “The blonde guy is a bit scary, right Luffy?” 

Luffy laughed at that, “He seems nice to me. A bit weird, kinda like Kid or Franky, but, good weird.” 

Kid and Franky simultaneously protested Luffy’s statement, saying, “We are not weird! You are!”

Luffy laughed at that while Zoro rolled his eyes and said to Kid, “Shouldn’t you get your bike and take it back before Trafalgar realizes what happened?”

Kid nodded his head ever so slightly before walking to his fallen bike and picking it up, searching it for any serious damages before pushing it out of the house and back to his house, praying to whatever God there was that Law wouldn’t look out the window and see all the damage caused by Luffy only to curse all the Gods’ when his front door opened and Law stood there with an unamused look on his face.

Zoro exited the house first, saying over his shoulder to the trio left waiting, “I’ll head back first.”

Getting a response of ‘Okay!’ from Luffy, Zoro went back to Kid’s house, wincing in apology at Kid getting lectured by an irritated Law, and went to the kitchen, about to ask his boyfriend something but decided against it when he saw the happy look on the blonde’s face. He instead, as silently as he could, took out a bottle of beer kept in the fridge before exiting and going to drink his beer somewhere silent that he could probably doze off till the food was ready.

He was woken up quite rudely by Luffy dropping a handful of ice cubes down the front of his shirt and laughing loudly at Zoro’s startled yell and running away when the green-haired man threatened to shove something large and hot so far up his ass that he’d feel it in his stomach.

Zoro sighed at the feeling of his slightly wet shirt on his heated stomach and pulled the wet cloth away from his skin and tried blowing on it to dry it faster. He decided to go to the kitchen and dry it off with a towel when the smell of incredibly tasty food his his nose and his stomach grumbled loudly.

He walked to what he thought was the kitchen and ended up in the upstairs bathroom. He scratched his head, wondering whether Kid or LAw had decided to change the layout of his house and walked out of the bathroom and took a right where he thought it would take him to the stairs only to find himself in a bedroom which he thought was the main bedroom.

He closed the door and walked straight slowly, trying to map out the house in his head, he took a right where he guessed he was supposed to and found the stairs. He descended the stairs with a smirk on his lips, feeling proud for not getting lost and was about to take a left instead of a right when a hand on his arm stopped him and turned him to the right direction, saying with a small laugh, “Twenty-three years of living and you still don’t know how to get to the dining room without getting lost?”

Zoro sneered at that, “Shut up, I didn’t get lost, it’s just this house keeps changing every time we come here.”

Sanji laughed brightly at that, slinging an arm over his lover’s shoulder and saying with a mocking voice, that wasn’t as mocking as he intended it to be, “Yeah, yeah, because houses can do that.”

Zoro opened his mouth, about to reply to the blonde when he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing onto his right before they walked into the dining room where Zoro guessed everyone was sitting, waiting for them to come and join them. 

Sanji kissed Zoro, biting the tanned male’s bottom lip softly before pulling away and whispering on his lips with a small smile on his lips, “Merry Christmas, Zoro.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was a very eventful dinner, filled with laughter, noise, drunks and so much Christmas cheer.
> 
> My tumblr in case you want to request or just talk: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colewritesstuff


End file.
